Vida Louca Vida
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Superação das falhas, das incertezas e das pequenas insanidades que afligiam Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, ambientes e situações de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

Não que eu quisesse realmente estar ali. Mas não via outra opção, talvez não quisesse ver. Estudei por anos para ocupar uma vaga como aquela, seria um grande pecado desperdiçar tanto conhecimento. Às vezes paro e tento buscar um motivo que justifique essa escolha, mas na verdade existe apenas um, e é óbvio e incontestável. Estabilidade. Não gostaria de passar o resto de minha vida sentado no sofá vendo as coisas acontecerem e torcer para que os ventos sejam favoráveis. Assim são os negócios de minha família, sempre foram. Não quero esse tipo de emoção do mundo comercial, prefiro a estabilidade de um cargo público. Por isso freqüentei uma escola jurídica, tornei-me advogado e agora pretendo trabalhar para o ministério.

Por mim ficaria sim sentado no sofá pelo resto da vida, mas apenas se eu não precisasse me preocupar com dinheiro. Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, eu consegui me desprender da vida junto de meus pais, logo depois de meus dezoito anos parti da mansão. Não preciso nem dizer que meu pai ficou furioso, me chamou de ingrato e desnaturado, já esperava isso dele. Quanto mais velho, mais previsível o velho Lúcio se torna. Mas mamãe me surpreendeu, pensava que ela teria um ataque, que não aceitaria deixar de conviver com o único filho querido e etc. Mas ela me disse que já esperava por aquele momento, apenas sorriu e avisou que o que eu precisasse eles me dariam. Bem, não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Meu pai faz o tipo vingativo, para testar minha capacidade de sobrevivência cortou qualquer tipo de assistência financeira, se não fosse pela colaboração de minha mãe, eu estaria passando fome, possivelmente.

Fazia estágio em uma grande empresa de advocacia bruxa na Irlanda enquanto morava e estudava por lá. Não via a hora de essa rotina exaustiva terminar. Queria poder desfrutar das facilidades que um bom curso oferecia. Então lá fui eu. Bem cedo de manhã já estava de pé. Na verdade estava desperto fazia muito tempo, nem consegui pregar os olhos, tentando repassar mentalmente tudo o que deveria dizer na hora da entrevista de emprego. Vesti-me de terno e gravata, com um sobretudo para espantar o frio. Aparatei em meu destino.

_Vida louca vida  
Vida breve  
Já que eu não posso te levar  
Quero que você me leve  
Vida louca vida  
Vida imensa  
Ninguém vai nos perdoar  
Nosso crime não compensa_

O departamento jurídico do Ministério da Magia oferecia vagas nas áreas administrativa e policial. Por princípio, preferiria ficar na policial. Mas a idéia de ter que agir mais e deixar que pensassem por mim não me agradava nenhum pouco. Quando uma moça que entrou na sala onde esperávamos, eu e mais vários candidatos, me entregou um formulário, não tive dúvidas em marcar a opção administração. Vou me arrepender disso, com certeza, mas me arrependeria de marcar a outra também.

Depois de muito reclamar da demora em meus pensamentos, fui tirado de minha impaciência pela mesma mulher que me entregou o formulário mais cedo.

- Malfoy? – anunciou, lendo num bloco de notas.

Todos imediatamente buscaram com o olhar quem seria aquele filhote de comensal que ousava andar nas ruas e respirar o mesmo ar que eles. Quase mandei todos à merda. Então levantei e segui a moça. Ela me levou a uma saleta onde ela disse calmamente.

_Se ninguém olha quando você passa você logo acha 'Eu to carente'  
'Eu sou manchete popular'  
Tô cansado de tanta babaquice, tanta caretice  
Desta eterna falta do que falar_

- Pode entrar senhor, - apontou a porta na parede oposta – o examinador lhe aguarda.

Juro que minha espinha gelou ao ouvir que o examinador me aguardava. Que tipo de entrevista de emprego era aquela? Iriam remover os meus órgãos, contá-los e examiná-los para ver se não tinha nada de errado e então devolver tudo pra dentro de mim novamente? O medo se apoderou de mim. Quis sair correndo, mas era óbvio que não o faria. Então cocei a orelha direita, coisa que sempre faço quando fico nervoso, e entrei.

A figura que se encontrava do outro lado da mesa não era exatamente assustadora. Era um bruxo miúdo, com vestes três vezes maiores que ele, óculos fundo de garrafa e cabelo repartido no meio. "ótimo – pensei comigo – se ele quiser me arrancar os órgãos, vai ser fácil quebrar a cara dele.".

- Senhor Malfoy, por favor sente-se. – ele indicou uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa.

Sua voz era completamente compatível com seu tipo físico. Fina, estridente e irritante.

- Posso ver seu currículo? – perguntou todo sorridente. Eu olhei bem para ele, praticamente fulminando o ser com o olhar. Ele nem pareceu se abalar, então busquei o maldito documento em minha pasta e o entreguei.

O dia estava começando a ficar esquisito e a constatação daquele fato não me deixou nenhum pouco feliz.

- Muito bom, o senhor fez estágio em uma grande empresa. – como se eu não soubesse.

- Sim. – me limitei a responder.

Ele então deixou meu currículo de lado e procurou meu formulário em meio aos outros. Quando achou, leu com atenção.

- Participa de algum clube, time ou organização que eventualmente atrapalharia seu rendimento aqui no trabalho?

- Não, é o que diz aí.

- Sim, mas gostaria de ter certeza. – percorreu os olhos pelo papel e voltou a olhar para mim.

- Tem alguma limitação psicológica que devamos saber? Algum tipo de condição emocional, um vício talvez?

Droga, odeio ser rejeitado. Tenho certeza de que o fato de possuir alguns tiques-nervosos adquiridos ao longo da vida e uma pequena dependência de poções calmantes, não me desqualificaria para aquele trabalho. Quase certeza que fui dispensado por causa disso. Droga, droga, mil vezes droga. Sujeitinho estranho.

Estava quase na hora de minha seção com o terapeuta. Seu consultório situava-se no Beco Diagonal, mas numa área que pouca gente freqüentava, por não conter tantas lojas. Aparatei n'O Caldeirão Furado e segui a direção do consultório. Depois que cheguei, a secretária me deu a fatídica notícia de que o doutor estava atrasado e que eu deveria esperar. De novo. Bufei indignado. Quis dar com minha pasta na cara da infeliz. Mas não tinha outra opção, se não conversasse com meu analista, não conseguiria dormir naquela noite sentido a raiva de ser excluído e desconsiderado de algo que eu me dediquei tanto para conseguir.

Sentei e coloquei-me a esperar. Fechei os olhos, deixei que o cansaço tomasse conta de mim. Nem sei se dormi mesmo ou se apenas tinha as pálpebras pesadas demais, só sei que fui tirado de meu repouso por uma voz simpática e incrivelmente perturbadora. Abri os olhos e mirei a criatura que falava com a secretária. Ela parecia ser famosa, pois a mulher não parava de tecer elogios, e eu juro que a vi pedir um autógrafo à outra.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona oposta à minha. Mexia no cabelo, não de maneira vaidosa, parecia mais preocupada com o conforto do que com a beleza. Usava tênis, jeans e jaqueta por cima de uma blusa preta colada ao corpo. Não mencionei ainda o quanto sou observador. Mas sim, eu sou. Reparei mais em seus cabelos. Eram ruivos. Se não me parecesse tão superior, diria que ela era uma Weasley. Ela que antes mantinha os olhos baixos mexendo em sua bolsa, ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona, cruzando as pernas e me olhou. Ela olhou diretamente em meus olhos. Sem me analisar nem nada, apenas meus olhos. Retribui o olhar e pude ver que os olhos dela eram, não sei dizer, mas eram diferentes. Tive a impressão de que se eu prestasse atenção, eles poderiam me dizer alguma coisa. Porém não tive tempo para tal. Ela estreitou os olhos como se estivesse me reconhecendo e disse:

- Malfoy! – ela sabia meu nome, o que não era de se surpreender, quase todos sabiam, mas ela conhecia minha aparência também, o que não era lá muito legal.

- E você, quem é?

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso enquanto seus olhos passavam um ar de descrença.

- Só porque não pareço estar passando fome e não uso vestes de segunda mão você não me reconhece mais?

Que maravilha, um exemplar de Weasley. Eu devia ter seguido meu extinto e não ter acreditado na aparência superior dela.

- Weasley!

- Potter!

Espera aí, algo deve estar fazendo meu dia ficar esquisito de propósito. Primeiro o cara sem noção que me entrevistou, depois a perda da vaga, meu analista que se atrasa e agora uma Weasley resolveu tocar no nome do idiota do Potter! Ela deve ser mais louca que eu.

- É uma competição? Para ver que cita mais nomes de famílias bruxas? – eu fingi pensar por um momento, e então disse como se estivesse numa disputa. – Black!

Ela sorriu um pouco. Parecia duvidar de minha sanidade.

- Não, Malfoy. Gina Potter, é meu nome.

É, eu já esperava por isso. Na verdade eu tenho uma vaga lembrança de ter visto o testa-rachada com uma namoradinha de cabelos vermelhos na escola.

- Por isso o autógrafo? – apontei a secretária.

- Ah, não. – ela disse como se eu fosse um ET que nunca tivera notícias da Terra. – Eu jogo Quadribol.

- Eu também, e daí? Que eu saiba esporte de fim de semana não deixa ninguém famoso.

- Profissionalmente. – ela se levantou e foi até uma mesinha de canto que continha um jarro de água e vários copos. Ela se serviu e se virou para mim. – Jogo pelo Holyhead Harpias.

Eu voltei a observá-la. Ela não era muito alta, mas também não era baixa. Como também não tinha um corpo escultural. Não era super magra, tinha a aparência de esportista realmente, uma magreza saudável. O rosto e as mãos tinham traços finos e delicados. Fixei o olhar em sua barriga, depois analisei os seios. Ela pareceu incomodada com minha avaliação geral de sua aparência, apenas deixou o copo sobre a mesa após beber todo o conteúdo e sentou-se novamente.

- Pelo jeito não joga mais, não é? – ela demonstrou dúvida em seu semblante. Adoro isso. Quando digo algo e depois tenho que explicar como cheguei àquela conclusão. Faz tão bem ao ego.

- Você tem o corpo de atleta. O que indica que essa barriguinha de, o que? Dois meses? – ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa. – não combina com sua aparência, o que só pode significar gravidez. Entrou em licença?

Ela pareceu admirada com a minha capacidade de observação. Até porque não parecia que ela estava realmente grávida. Precisaria conhecê-la antes para notar a diferença. Foi mais um tiro no escuro mesmo. Mas sua reação foi impagável. Como eu adorava aquela sensação. Sorri triunfante.

- Como... você... – interrompi.

- Com essa blusa colada no corpo, consigo decifrar até seus pensamentos.

- Nem minha família sabe. Apenas o Harry. Eles nem desconfiam.

- É porque eles são sua família. Não estão interessados nos seus seios.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca repedidas vezes.

- Você é médico por acaso?

- Vidente. Quase a mesma coisa, não? – disse irônico.

Ela me analisava silenciosamente. Seus olhos castanhos me olhavam fixamente. Por instantes tentei sustentar o olhar nos olhos castanhos dela, mas fracassei. Eles eram muito intensos para mim. Comecei a observar os detalhes da sala. Fugi de seus olhos por uns bons momentos. Quando ela resolveu parar de me analisar, eu voltei a puxar assunto.

- Já tem nome? – apontei para seu ventre.

Ela sorriu e acariciou a barriga pouco proeminente.

- Se for menino será Tiago, se for menina será Lílian.

Revirei os olhos.

- Quanta criatividade!

- É uma bela homenagem, fique sabendo. – fez cara de brava.

Potter era tão previsível quanto meu pai havia se tornado. Às vezes papai comentava sobre os pais de Harry quando eu era criança. Nunca esqueci seus nomes. Acho que é porque crianças tendem a absorver o máximo de informações possíveis.

- Por que não Weasleyzinho e Weasleyzinha? Precisa ser os pais dele?

- Arthur e Molly. – ela me corrigiu. – é porque eles já morreram, não poderão conhecer seus netos, portanto achamos justo oferecer pelo menos esse privilégio.

"Ridículo" - Pensei.

Apenas dei de ombros. Os filhos eram deles, os problemas também. Eu só espero que se um dia eu tenha filhos, eu possa dar nomes decentes a eles e nada de Lúcio e Narcisa. Figurinha repetida não preenche álbum, afinal.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou de supetão.

Eu olhei para ela com uma expressão de tédio. Não era óbvio o motivo de eu estar ali? Eu teria que explicar com todos os detalhes o que acontece comigo?

- O mesmo que você, eu suponho.

Ela riu. De maneira comedida, mas riu.

- Está tentando evitar depressão pós-parto também?

Fiquei sem reação. Ok, não era bem o que eu tinha em mente. Sim, ela era mais sã que eu.

- Estou, mas o meu não vai ter o nome dos avós! – alisei a barriga como se estivesse grávido. Ela riu mais ainda, eu apenas revirei os olhos e fechei a cara, me afundando ao máximo na poltrona.

De repente, como se minha alma tivesse sido exposta, comecei a me sentir invadido pela presença dela, ainda mais porque ela não parava de me olhar com aqueles olhos que mais pareciam dois cães farejadores. Todos os meus tiques começaram a se manifestar quase que ao mesmo tempo. Estalei os dedos das mãos e o pescoço, minha orelha na parava de coçar, e quanto mais ela me analisava mais nervoso eu ficava.

- Não vai dizer? – ela perguntou impaciente pela resposta.

Levantei e fui pegar água. Enchi meu copo e olhei bem dentro dele. Tinha um cisco.

- Onde jogo essa água fora? – perguntei a secretária.

- Deixe-a aí senhor, depois esvazio o copo. – sem tirar os olhos de sua revista.

- Faça agora. – ela me olhou ofendida – Por favor. – disse baixo.

A secretária, com um aceno de varinha, fez a água sumir do copo.

Tornei a encher o recipiente, minha orelha não parava de coçar. Eu senti meu nariz entupir. Ótimo, todos os chiliques que eu geralmente tenho separadamente resolveram me atacar em conjunto.

Olhei novamente para a água em meu copo e mais uma vez os vi lá. Não era uma, eram várias impurezas na água. Quando comecei a entrar em pânico, o Doutor Lee aparecer como que se fosse um milagre.

- Draco! Desculpe a demora.

Respirei aliviado e desatei a contar o que tinha de errado comigo.

- Tem coisas muito estranhas no meu copo, minha orelha não pára de coçar, eu sinto como se estivesse me afogando, além de ter sido rejeitado na entrevista de emprego, o senhor sabia?

O doutor me olhou apreensivo, constatando que meu estado não era dos melhores. Deu um tapa amigável em meu ombro e disse.

- Não se preocupe Draco, vamos conversar sobre isso em minha sala. E leve o copo, você vai conseguir bebê-la até o final da sessão. – tentei ficar mais calmo. Ele se virou para a ruiva Weasley-Potter e deu uma piscadela dizendo. – Daqui a pouco nos falamos, se você ainda quiser esperar.

Ela sorriu. Ela sorriu! Que tipo de pessoa sorri ao ouvir que vai ter que esperar por pelo menos mais uns quarenta minutos? Ela não pode ser normal, prevenção contra depressão pós-parto, sei.

Saí de lá aliviado. Consegui beber a água até o fim, nada de ciscos. Quando passei por ela, me senti na obrigação de perguntar:

- Você vai ficar pra sempre vindo aqui?

Ela pareceu de espantar com a pergunta e fez cara de ofendida.

- Vou vir pelo tempo que for necessário. Alguma objeção?

- Todas, Potter. – ela fez uma careta. – Que é?

- É que ninguém me chama assim. Não estou acostumada.

- Devo chamá-la como?

- Pelo meu primeiro nome, seria interessante.

- Qual é mesmo? Eu esqueci. – eu realmente havia esquecido, ela pareceu não acreditar nisso, então respondeu de forma irritada.

- Gina!

Fiz uma cara de descrente. Até parece que aquele era o nome dela.

- Esse é seu primeiro nome? – ela confirmou – De jeito nenhum, ninguém se chama Gina, isso é apelido.

Ela revirou os olhos em descontentamento.

- Ginevra. – disse baixo.

Eu sorri. Entendi porque ela aceitou colocar os nomes dos sogros em seus filhos, pelo menos não eram tão terríveis quanto o seu próprio.

- É interessante. – ela me fuzilou com o olhar. Já comentei sobre a intensidade dele, não é? Pois é, fiquei até com medo de que aquele olhar me desintegrasse e eu virasse pó naquele momento.

Parei de sorrir imediatamente. Limpei a garganta e desviei os olhos dela. Achei mais seguro ir embora.

- Então... Até uma próxima? – perguntei receoso.

- É provável. – ela disse entre dentes.

- Ah... Adeus, então... Ginevra!

Parti antes que ela quisesse fazer picadinho de mim.

Passaram-se dois meses desde que fui rejeitado. Dois meses que eu não consegui fazer nada além de cuidar muito esporadicamente dos problemas judiciais de meu pai. O mundo bruxo andava se modificando ultimamente, o que antes era resolvido com meia dúzia de palavras e um acordo verbal, agora necessitava de um profissional que realmente conduzisse uma negociação dentro da lei. Com isso fui ganhando uns trocados para me manter.

Toda quinta-feira eu ia visitar o Doutor Lee. Ele é um cara legal, sabe. Eu não pensava assim antes. Ele é Sangue-ruim, nunca gostei deles. Ainda mais se eles trouxerem aquelas manias estranhas dos trouxas para nossa vida. Lee é um desses, que depois de freqüentar a escola de medi-bruxos foi cursar uma coisa que eles chamam de faculdade de medicina. Diz ele que é quase a mesma coisa, com suas devidas diferenças. Mas que lá ele estudou a cabeça das pessoas, como elas pensam. Devo comentar que quando Zabini me veio com a idéia de tratar minhas falhas, por assim dizer, com um sangue-ruim, fiquei realmente irritado. Ele então fez uma aposta comigo: uma consulta com Lee, se eu gostasse e quisesse continuar eu teria de pagá-lo, caso contrário Zabini me pagaria. A verdade é que eu gostei da assistência que recebi do doutor, mas não dei o braço a torcer, disse que não voltaria mais lá. Faturei alguns galeões e voltei para ver Dr. Lee na semana seguinte, em segredo, é claro. Ela não sabe até hoje.

O Fato é que nós discutimos e debatemos nossas diferenças, muitas vezes devo acrescentar, e hoje posso dizer que sangues-ruins não me incomodam como costumavam. Para ser sincero não me incomodam em nada, mas gosto de fazê-los pensar que sim.

Depois de um dia cansativo no escritório de meu pai resolvi passear pelo Beco Diagonal. Não sei porque fiz isso, não me alivia o cansaço, pelo contrário, apenas acentua minha irritação. Pessoas que esbarram em mim, falam alto, crianças que correm para lá e para cá, é um verdadeiro inferno. Mas já não suportava ficar com meus pensamentos em casa, eles andavam muito chatos por esses tempos.

Andava meio distraído, é verdade, mas não o suficiente para me fazer não notar a escassez de pessoas pelas ruas. O que poderia ser?, eu me perguntava. Entrei numa lanchonete, para minha surpresa essa se encontrava relativamente cheia, mas as pessoas se aglomeravam a um canto, espremidas, tentando ouvir com clareza um rádio velho. Sentei-me o mais afastado que pude, se o Beco estava colaborando em me deixar relaxado por que eu mesmo me boicotaria e ficaria próximo àquela gente? Demorou uns bons minutos para que o garçom percebesse minha presença.

- Desculpe a demora, senhor. – ele falava e ao mesmo tempo tentava prestar atenção no rádio ao longe.

Eu o encarei, curioso.

- Consegue entender o que ouve ao mesmo tempo em que fala?

O rapaz pareceu despertar de um transe e me olhou.

- O que foi? Desculpe, eu não ouvi.

- Esquece, nada de importante. – É, ele não conseguia. Seria capacidade demais.

Ele continuou lá, parado, olhando para o nada, concentrado em ouvir.

- O que está acontecendo? É a final da Copa do Mundo por acaso?

- Quase isso, a final da Copa européia de Clubes, o Holyhead disputa o título com um time Espanhol.

Era esse o time que a ruiva Potter havia mencionado. Pensando agora a pergunta a seguir parece muito estúpida, porque obviamente eu já sabia a resposta, mas no momento eu simplesmente não me recordava de alguns fatos de nossa conversa no consultório.

- Potter está jogando?

- Gina está de licença maternidade. – Claro que sim, que idiota. Ela já deveria estar de quatro meses. Espera um pouco, ele a chamou de Gina? Todos esses desconhecidos são assim tão íntimos dela e eu nem consigo chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Isso me fazia mais desconhecido dela do que todos os outros fãs de quadribol?

O rapaz parecia impaciente, queria a todo custo voltar a grudar o ouvido naquela porcaria.

- E então senhor, vai fazer o pedido?

Ponderei por um momento.

- Hum... Não!

Saí de lá sem nem ficar para ver a reação dele. Mas o escutei resmungando algo, bem mal-humorado.

_Se ninguém olha quando você passa você logo acha que a vida voltou ao normal  
Aquela vida sem sentido, volta sem perigo  
É a mesma vida sempre igual  
Se niguém olha quando você passa você logo diz 'Palhaço'  
Você acha que não tá legal  
Corre todos os perigos, perde os sentidos  
Você passa mal_

Quinta-feira. Justamente o dia que eu me sinto mais insano na semana inteira, porém, me sinto completamente são logo após. Cheguei cedo para ver o Dr. Lee daquela vez. Avisei a secretária de que havia chegado e me preparei para esperar. Para minha surpresa, para minha enorme surpresa, ela estava lá, sentada na poltrona que eu costumo sempre sentar, lendo um livro e ostentando uma barriga já bem mais aparente que da última vez. Mas ela estava na [iminha[/i poltrona.

- Ginevra, que desprazer em vê-la. – disse já começando a ficar nervoso.

- Quanta delicadeza, Malfoy. – ela me olhou rapidamente antes de voltar a ler.

Tentei afastar a gola do suéter para conseguir respirar fundo. Busquei lá no fundo de mim o que o doutor sempre me mandava fazer, engolir a irritação e procurar ser educado com as pessoas.

Comecei devagar e pausadamente.

- Olha, vou ser sincero.

Ela me encarou. Droga, odeio ser vítima daquele olhar.

- Eu possuo alguns problemas emocionais que me obrigam a fazer certas coisas que deveriam fazer sentir-me melhor. Como por exemplo, sentar na mesma cadeira sempre que vou a algum lugar com freqüência. E o problema é que: Você, está no lugar que eu sempre me sento.

Ela parecia atônita, não estava tão disposta assim a se mover dali, mas aparentava uma certa compaixão.

- Você poderia passar mal se eu não saísse daqui?

Só a possibilidade já começou a me fazer ficar mal. Minhas mãos suavam e eu tenho certeza que meu rosto estava mais pálido do que eu normalmente sou. Ela pareceu entender e pulou para poltrona ao lado. Suspirei e sentei-me.

- Isso é sério. – ela me olhava como que via uma aberração.

- É isso que estamos trabalhando, Dr. Lee e eu. – voltava ao normal.

Ela retomou o que estava fazendo e me deixou sozinho com meus problemas. Passei a imaginar o motivo que a fez ir tão cedo ao consultório do Dr. Lee. Certamente ele estaria com um paciente, eu cheguei cedo para minha consulta, portanto o próximo seria eu, mas ela chegou antes de mim, isso significava que ela iria pegar a minha vez? Que absurdo...

- Ei! Você vai ser atendida antes de mim? – ela pareceu surpresa com minha pergunta.

- Eu não sei. Não marquei horário, vim em cima da hora, esperando que ele tivesse uma brecha na agenda.

- Ele não tem! – disse irritado.

Ela bufou parecendo cansada.

- Olha aqui Malfoy, não estou nenhum pouco interessada em suportar suas criancices, nem estragar esse dia que é muito feliz para mim.

- Ah é? O que aconteceu para te deixar tão feliz assim?

- Em que mundo você vive? – do jeito que ela me olhou eu realmente me senti uma criatura não-humana. Dei de ombros. – Meu time venceu o Campeonato europeu. Holyhead Harpias, lembra?

Sim, eu lembrava. Mas não pensei que isso fosse um grande motivo para felicidade. Balancei a cabeça e me calei.

Ela apenas me olhava. Ela já estava me dando nos nervos com aquele olhar.

- Eu sempre achei vocês sonserinos muito estranhos, e agora eu vejo que são mesmo.

Aquilo me apunhalou por dentro. Eu não era o cara mais normal do mundo, mas nunca admitiria isso, até porque mancharia meu nome.

- Você que é muito esquisita. Só alguém muito anormal se casaria com o mala do Potter e ainda teria filhotes daquele ser nojento. – disse com toda a pose que eu era capaz de fazer.

Ela por sua vez, pareceu ignorar meu comentário. Fechou o livro e me olhou como se quisesse decifrar meus pensamentos.

- O que tem na Sonserina que faz as pessoas ficarem assim? É algum tipo de treinamento ou coisa parecida? – isso sim me surpreendeu.

"Assim como?" Pensei. Mas não falei. Ela diria todos os adjetivos degradantes que qualquer grifinório tem na ponta da língua no momento de caracterizar um sonserino.

Ela continuou.

- Ou são pessoas assim, - apontou para mim – que deixam a sonserina daquele jeito?

- Você poderia ser mais direta?

- Quero dizer, vocês todos se acham superiores, parecem que têm ouro correndo nas veias em vez de sangue. Fazem questão de destratar qualquer um que não faça parte de seus círculos sociais. Isso é patético!

Se é patético ou não, eu nunca soube responder, mas é assim que fomos criados. A Sonserina merece alunos superiores, alunos de honra e respeito pela nobreza.

- É assim, é inevitável.

- Quer dizer que se eu tivesse caído na Sonserina eu seria igual a vocês?

- Você nunca teria caído.

- Se... Uma hipótese.

- Provavelmente não.

Ela estranhou minha resposta. Então continuei.

- O espírito sonserino vem de família. Nós já somos assim antes de entrar na casa, a sua família que eu saiba é toda de grifinórios. – ela concordou com um aceno. – Você seria uma sonserina diferente, pela sua família.

- Existem pessoas diferentes lá?

- Uma ou outra na minha época, mas não sei como é agora.

Ela se satisfez com a resposta. Por um momento pensei ter visto um brilho no olhar dela, como se uma esperança tivesse sido acendida dentro de seu ser. Somos tão terríveis assim?

Doutor Lee saiu de sua sala acompanhando uma paciente, que se despediu e partiu. Ele olhou de mim para Ginevra. Dirigiu a palavra a ela.

- Não sabia que tínhamos horário marcado hoje, Gina. – disse afável.

- E não temos mesmo, Doutor. Pensei que talvez o senhor tivesse uma lacuna no horário e pudesse me encaixar. Eu viajo amanhã, vou ficar algumas semanas fora.

- Eu sinto muito, mas estou com todos os minutos do dia ocupados... – resolvi fazer a boa ação do dia.

- Fique com a minha vez. Eu volto um outro dia.

Não sei se eu seria capaz de passar mais uma semana sem terapia, mas era uma boa causa, era para mostrar a ela que eu não sou tão terrível quanto ela imaginava, que os sonserinos podem ser legais de vez em quando.

- Não precisa, Malfoy, posso passar esses dias sem vir aqui, tranqüilamente. – e eu não podia? Agora era questão de honra.

- Faço questão. Não adianta recusar. – disse me levantando e rumando para a saída. – Até semana que vem Doutor.

- Até, Draco. Se precisar de algo, sabe que pode ligar, não sabe? – eu afirmei com um aceno.

- Boa viagem, Ginevra.

- Obrigada. – respondeu meio hesitante, meio sem reação.

Saí de lá realizado. Uma vez li em um livro que devemos fazer coisas inesperadas para as outras pessoas. Como cumprimentá-las na rua, e oferecer sua vez num consultório para alguém que você não vai muito com a cara.

Sorri. Era a primeira vez que eu coloquei essa teoria em prática, realmente ela faz muito bem.

_Estava sozinho em casa. E era domingo. Odiava ficar sozinho num dia de domingo. Desde que seu filho nasceu isso não acontecia, ele sempre ocupava seus minutos de folga, fosse jogando Quadribol, fosse o interrogando sobre as coisas que toda criança gosta de saber. Sua esposa, como era de seu costume, saíra na intenção de manter as pesquisas de seu trabalho sempre em dia. Draco não entendia como era possível alguém se doar tanto e gostar tanto daquilo que era seu ofício. Ainda mais quando esse é relacionado às ciências botânicas._

_Terminou de tomar seu café lentamente, levantou-se e tomou o rumo do jardim. Acomodou-se por ali mesmo, num banco de pedra. Não levou cinco minutos para que a coruja do filho fosse até ele, que desatou o envelope de sua pata. O animal por sua vez tomou o caminho de volta. Draco abriu a carta com certo contentamento, Escórpio fazia muita falta, isso era inegável. Guardou a carta que endereçada a sua esposa e abriu a sua._

_"Papai,_

_Sinto não poder estar aí para te fazer companhia aos domingos, sei que detesta ficar sozinho no dia mais melancólico da semana. O que posso dizer é que estou com saudades, apesar de gostar muito daqui. Estranhei bastante no começo, é verdade, mas agora que já se passou uma semana, me sinto bem mais à vontade. Tenho até novos amigos". Draco sorriu ao lembrar de como Escórpio era atencioso e se preocupava sempre com os pais. _

_"Um é mais meu amigo que os outros. Espero que não se irrite com isso, mas pensei que não teria problemas em ser amigo dele, afinal ele também é sonserino, e o senhor sempre diz que sonserinos devem manter suas amizades na Sonserina. Ele é filho de Harry Potter.". Draco franziu a testa, pensando imediatamente em Ginevra e seu primogênito. _

_- Tiago..._

_"Vou escrever todo domingo, para que o senhor não se sinta tão solitário, espero que isso ajude._

_Escórpio Malfoy._

Foi com grande surpresa que recebi uma coruja do Ministério requisitando minha presença para uma nova entrevista. Não sei se fiquei com raiva ou apenas muito perplexo mesmo, só sei que saí xingando e resmungando. Já dentro do Ministério as pessoas passavam por mim e eu sentia na pele o estranhamento delas em me ver completamente transtornado, resmungando sem parar. Sei que isso não é muito normal, mas não pude evitar. Como também não consegui controlar minha orelha, que coçava terrivelmente.

Dessa vez não foi aquele ser estranho que me entrevistou, foi um senhor bem mais normal e eficiente. Digo isso porque consegui ser contratado e o peso da rejeição me deixou de uma vez por todas. O pensamento de estar regularmente empregado novamente me fez querer sair por aí gritando para o mundo o quão satisfeito eu estava. Mas eu já tinha uma pequena fama de louco, se fizesse isso realmente, seria perigoso mandarem me internar.

Em vez disso aparatei no Beco Diagonal, tinha algumas poções para comprar. Foi lá que comecei a acreditar que estava sendo perseguido pela Ruiva Potter. Não era possível, não podia ser somente coincidência.

Enquanto estava pagando pelas poções eis que surge Ginevra. Irritantemente bem humorada. Não entendo essa característica grifinória. O que o mundo fez de bom para que ela fosse legal e gentil com ele?

- Bom dia, Malfoy.

- Ginevra, que prazer em vê-la. – Disse irônico. Ela me encarou com os olhos que possuem vida própria, friamente, fazendo minha espinha gelar.

Peguei o troco e o guardei em meu casaco, segui para fora da loja. Ainda tento identificar o motivo pelo qual eu apenas fiquei parado lá, imóvel, vendo o movimento. Acho que tentava pensar em algo para fazer.

- Esperando o trem? – ela parou ao meu lado.

- Esperando que um raio caia na sua cabeça. – rumei ao consultório do Dr. Lee.

- Credo, quanto azedume...- ela disse mais pra si do que pra mim.

Seguia-me distraída, mexendo em sua sacola de compras. Olhei pra trás sem acreditar que ela realmente me estava seguindo.

- Onde você está indo? – parei de chofre.

Ela pareceu considerar.

- Dr. Lee. Ele me receitou algumas poções calmantes...

- Tá, tá, não precisa me contar a vida...

Voltamos a caminhar, ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de perguntar:

- Você acha que daria um bom pai?

Apenas a olhei de lado. Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Nunca passou pela minha cabeça ter filhos, até porque eu sempre achei que não teria paciência de cuidar de alguém tão dependente de mim. Entramos pela porta do consultório, eu me sentei na poltrona de sempre enquanto ela trocava meia dúzia de palavras com a secretária.

Não demorou muito para que ela se posicionasse a minha frente. Ela parecia esperar algo de mim, me olhava como se conseguisse desvendar o que tem dentro da minha cabeça. Ainda bem que eu sou bom em Oclumência.

- Que foi, Ginevra? – ela não se importou mais com seu nome dito por mim. Acho que se acostumou.

- Você não me respondeu!

- Para que quer saber? Por acaso o filho que você está esperando é meu?

Ela inspirou profundamente tentando buscar paciência.

- Deixe para lá... É claro que você não seria um bom pai.

Pensei seriamente sobre o que ela disse. Será que eu seria bom para os meus filhos caso os tivesse? Dizem que somos para nossos filhos o que nossos pais foram para nós. Se for verdade, eu não seria tão ruim assim, ao contrário do que muita gente pensa. Meu pai nunca foi lá muito afetuoso, nem esteve sempre presente por causa de seus interesses nos assuntos de Voldemort, porém em momentos em que precisei, ele estava lá. Sobre mamãe não há o que dizer. Sempre muito superprotetora, sempre me aconselhando e me mimando.

- E você? Acha que será uma boa mãe?

Ela ficou séria. Mirou meus olhos com fervor. Talvez aquele fosse um assunto delicado e importante para ela. Mulheres grávidas são mais sensíveis, era o que mamãe sempre dizia sobre sua gravidez.

- Não há como prever, mas espero que sim. Vou tentar ao máximo ser a melhor possível para meus filhos, é o importa.

Concordei com um aceno. Se ela realmente fosse tão dedicada quanto seu olhar mostrava que seria, sem dúvidas dali sairia uma supermãe, mais cuidadosa que a minha própria, possivelmente.

Até que eu fosse atendido o assunto tomou outros rumos. Falamos do trabalho, dos tempos de escola e inclusive de nossas famílias. Não foi de todo mal para falar a verdade, não foram momentos ruins, mesmo.

_Estava ansioso pela chegada do filho. Não via a hora de tê-lo pela casa novamente, mexendo em tudo, fazendo mil perguntas e atrapalhando o trabalho dos elfos domésticos. Saiu adiantado de casa acompanhado de Astoria, rumo à estação de trem. Pelo adiantar da hora poucos pais aguardavam a chegada do Expresso de Hogwarts, e diferentemente da vez que levou o filho à estação, nenhum Potter ou Weasley estava à vista, pelo menos por enquanto. _

_- Finalmente nosso menino está voltando para casa, não é mesmo Draco? – disse Astoria sorrindo, virando o rosto para o marido, que mantinha o braço em volta dela._

_Ele retribuiu o sorriso._

_- Por mim ele nunca teria saído dela._

_- Não seja tão protetor, Draco. Filhos não são para os pais, são para o mundo._

_- Você realmente concorda com isso? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas._

_Ela riu de leve._

_- Não muito. Mas não é saudável manter os filhos sempre sob nossas asas, como você costuma fazer._

_- Estou no direito. Para mim, meu filho merece ser mimado. E ponto._

- Já sinto as contrações, sei que está perto agora...- Comentou Ginevra, alisando a barriga de nove meses.

Passaram-se alguns meses, em que compartilhamos momentos de espera. Sei que ela ia mais cedo justamente para conversamos, pois não era necessário que chegasse tão antes do horário de sua sessão. Não compreendi por muito tempo o porquê desse ato. Mas hoje sei que ela era possivelmente alguém que prezava uma boa relação amigável e se sentia no dever de me ajudar a superar meus desvios psicológicos. Não posso dizer que nos tornamos amigos, entretanto, desenvolvemos uma certa simpatia um pelo outro, ela lá e eu cá, como deve ser.

- Nervosa?

- Ahn... Ansiosa. – ela sorriu. Tinha um brilho no olhar que eu nunca vira antes.

- Draco! – chamou Dr. Lee. – Vamos começar?

Olhei-a e devolvi um meio sorriso. Aquele era um momento especial para ela e eu a apoiei.

Depois de terminada a sessão, saí do prédio e me sentei na calçada, esperei por Ginevra, queria trocar um punhado de palavras com ela, pois sabia que depois que seu filho nascesse raramente a veria, e era pouco provável que tivessem alguma liberdade para conversar, sem receios, sem pudores.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, ela saiu, e se surpreendeu ao me ver sentado ao meio fio.

- Malfoy... O que faz aqui ainda?

Levantei-me abruptamente. Ajeitei minha roupa e me posicionei de frente a ela.

- É que queria lhe falar...

Ela me encarou fundo nos olhos. Devo comentar novamente sobre eles. Posso parecer um tanto repetitivo mas esses sim, são bons motivos para repetição. É incrível, mas é impossível não percebê-los. À primeira vista são olhos comuns, como a maioria dos humanos possui. Mas quando eles se fixam aos seus, te passam tudo o que Ginevra sente no momento. Ela deve ser péssima em mentiras.

-... que se não nos virmos antes do parto, o que é quase certo que aconteça, quero desejar boa sorte, - ela sorriu de leve, seus os a acompanharam, é claro – e que você seja feliz em sua familiar, mas que fique bem claro que isso não inclui o Potter, por mim ele poderia se explodir.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e disse:

- Não seja assim com o Harry, você está sendo ingrato!

Dei de ombros. Ela ainda me encarou um pouco antes de agradecer e se despedir.

Uma semana, e como era de se esperar ela não foi ao consultório. Tudo bem, pensei, não me faz falta mesmo.

- Vejo uma melhora em você, Draco. – Dr. Lee disse enquanto fazia anotações em minha ficha.

- Me sinto melhor.

Ele me olhou divertido.

- Teria Gina algo a ver com essa melhora?

Fiz-me de rogado.

- Por que teria?

- Ora essa, notei a proximidade de vocês dois ao longo desses meses.

- Não significa nada.

- Olha Draco, é muito bom ter amigos. Ter com quem conversar, expor sentimentos, pensamentos, compartilhar os ocorridos do dia-a-dia.

- Não somos amigos, somos conhecidos. Nos vemos uma vez por semana, não sei como isso pode ser amizade.

- Você encontra Blaise mais vezes que isso?

Ele me pegou. Considerava Blaise meu amigo, considero até hoje, mas quase nunca o via. Ele estava sempre viajando a negócios.

- É diferente.

Ele sorriu amistoso.

- Eu sei Draco. Apenas quis que você pudesse admitir a você mesmo que deixar que novas amizades entrem na sua vida pode ser bom, ajuda a superar os medos.

Fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta. Era ela.

- Desculpe Doutor, mas eu queria que vocês dois conhecessem alguém.

Ginevra entrou na sala carregando seu bebê nos braços. Pelas roupinhas e manta azuis, soube logo que aquele era o Tiago.

_- Pai! – Escórpio aproximou-se ligeiro de Draco e o abraçou longamente. Depois se rendeu aos carinhos da mãe._

_- Estávamos com tantas saudades meu filho! – Astoria dizia enquanto o enchia de beijos._

_- Eu também. – ele se afastou um pouco e começou a pensar no que dizer._

_- Quer falar algo Escórpio? – perguntou Draco, preocupado._

_- É que... eu ganhei ingressos para o jogo dos Harpias, e gostaria que o senhor fosse comigo. _

_Draco sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça._

_- Claro filho. Quando é o jogo?_

_- Domingo que vem._

_- Ótimo. – pegou na mão do filho, Astoria agarrou a outra e então seguiram para barreira mágica. – Quem te deu os ingressos?_

_- Alvo Potter. O amigo que eu te falei, lembra?_

_- O filho dos Potter?_

_Escórpio acenou confirmando._

_- Pensei que fosse Tiago o seu amigo._

_- Não, Tiago é mais velho. Alvo entrou esse ano, assim como eu. Você o conhece?_

_- Apenas o vi brevemente pouco depois de nascer. Nada demais. _

- Eu nem deveria tirá-lo de casa, é muito novinho ainda, mas fiz questão que o vissem.

Lee abriu um grande sorriso e foi ao encontro dela. Eu apenas me levantei e observei.

- Olha só, como é lindo o seu menino, Gina!

- É sim.

Ficaram lá paparicando o garoto por uns bons minutos, até que Ginevra pareceu se lembrar que eu estava presente. Ela se aproximou de mim e disse:

- Draco, esse é o Tiago.

Eu me inclinei para olhá-lo mais de perto. Ele era tão pequeno. Eu sempre fiquei a refletir sobre como criaturas tão pequeninas podem um dia se tornar uma pessoa adulta. Pior, eu já fui assim!

- Tome, segure-o.

Pânico. Foi o que eu senti. Nunca peguei nenhuma criança no colo. Nem sabia como se fazia.

- Não, não. Me contento em apenas olhar.

- Vamos Malfoy, não vai quebrar. – ela me olhou encorajadora, e sorriu. – Eu te asseguro.

Um pouco hesitante tomei o Potterzinho em meus braços. Ele era quente, frágil. Assim que Ginevra o posicionou em meu colo, ele abriu os olhos, e eu fiquei com medo. Tinha certeza que ele choraria a qualquer instante.

Como que se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ainda acho que existe uma grande possibilidade disso ter acontecido, Ginevra disse:

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem.

- Respondendo sua pergunta... – comecei, sem tirar os olhos do menino, tinha a impressão que se o fizesse, deixaria a criança cair. - ... Talvez eu seja um bom pai um dia.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com minha resposta. Passou a mão de leve em meu ombro, de forma amigável e disse:

- Eu tenho certeza disso.

_Vida louca vida  
Vida breve  
Já que eu não posso te levar  
Quero que você me leve_

_Escórpio arrastava Draco puxando-o pela manga da jaqueta. Eles andavam pelos corredores das arquibancadas do estádio de Quadribol._

_- Calma Escórpio. Assim você vai esbarrar nas pessoas. _

_- Vamos Pai! A senhora Potter e Alvo estão nos esperando._

_Draco parou imediatamente._

_- Você não disse que a Sra. Potter viria._

_Escórpio virou-se para encarar o pai._

_- Faz diferença?_

_Draco ponderou._

_- Não, não faz. Sabe onde estão?_

_- Nos camarotes, é óbvio. _

_- Por que óbvio? Não é tão óbvio assim._

_- A Sra. Potter jogou pelos Harpias há muitos anos, eles a consideram um dos grandes ídolos de todos os tempos. É claro que ela sempre ganha ingressos nos camarotes. Francamente pai, até parece que não gosta de Quadribol. _

_- É, até que é meio óbvio._

_Continuaram a andar até que chegaram aos camarotes que Escórpio mencionara. Encontraram Gina e seus três filhos, Tiago, Lílian e Alvo. Escórpio cumprimentou Alvo e Lílian, Tiago estava alheio à chegada dos dois, não parava de berrar palavras de incentivo às jogadoras do Holyhead Harpias._

_ - Olá Malfoy. Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? – Cumprimentou Gina._

_- Vocês se conhecem? – os dois meninos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- Todos conhecem a esposa do Menino-que-sobreviveu! – disse Draco teatralmente._

_Os dois não ficaram satisfeitos com a resposta, mas deixaram para lá, se juntaram a Tiago e Lílian nos berros._

_- Muito tempo mesmo, Ginevra. A última vez aquele rapazinho cabia em meus braços. – apontou Tiago._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Como andam seus tiques?_

_- Não andam, estou curado. – ela pareceu contente com a notícia. – onde está Potter?_

_- Ah, aquele nunca tem tempo para nada. Vive viajando._

_- Puxa, que chato. Queria tanto contar com sua presença irritante. – disse com ironia na voz._

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar desgostoso. _

_- Não me venha com esses seus olhares. – ele fingiu irritação._

_- E não me venha com idiotices._

_Eles se encararam e sorriram._

_- E então? Conseguiu ser um bom pai? _

_Ele riu um pouco._

_- Astoria diz que eu mimo Escórpio demais. Não sei se isso é ser bom para ele._

_- Se você o amar e o ensinar a ser alguém decente, pode mimar a vontade. É assim que eu faço._

_- Então isso, definitivamente me enquadra como um bom pai._

_Mas à frente, junto às grades de proteção, Alvo e Escórpio especulavam:_

_- De onde será que eles se conhecem? _

_- Acho que é da escola. Papai sempre diz que o seu pai implicava com ele nos tempos de Hogwarts. – Alvo comentou._

_- Será que meu pai namorou a sua mãe, e então o seu pai que gostava dela ficou com ciúmes?_

_Alvo fez uma careta._

_- Claro que não! Isso é um absurdo. Aposto que o meu pai namorou a mamãe desde bem antes e o seu é quem gostava dela mas nunca conseguiu ficar com ela._

_- Duvido! Meu pai devia ser alguém muito popular, devia ter um monte de garotas atrás dele. Inclusive sua mãe._

_- O meu era bem mais popular, eu garanto._

_Eles se olharam sérios. Até que Escórpio propôs um acordo._

_- Faremos o seguinte: vamos investigar os passado de nossos pais, se a minha história for verdadeira você faz as minhas lições por um mês, e vice versa. – esticou a mão. – Fechado?_

_Alvo sem pestanejar apertou a mão do amigo dizendo:_

_- Fechado!_

**N.A.: **Essa é uma fanfic escrita especialmente para o challenge de Draco Malfoy do fórum 3 Vassouras. Agradecimentos especiais a Lu Letrange que fez a capa! Obrigada Luu! O que eu faria sem suas capas, hein amiga??

D

Para quem leu e comentou, meus eternos agradecimentos.


End file.
